


their very important mayoral duties of a professional nature

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Gotham Season 3, M/M, Pining, but gayer!!!!, maybe? - Freeform, or they are least act like it, oswald cobblepot can’t keep his hands to himself, pre isabella drama, suggestive but not mature, you’re at work guys keep it in your pants. damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The phone, sitting on the nightstand on Oswald’s side, interrupted the silence. Ed sat up before he could get to it and leaned across the bed, grabbing the phone. He perched on his elbows and knees. His chest pressed to the bed beneath him and his stomach to Oswald’s legs but his spine curved, bringing his hips into the air.“Mayor’s office. Edward Nygma speaking.”
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	their very important mayoral duties of a professional nature

The two of them each sat in bed, mirroring each other. Ed sat with his legs crossed over the blankets while Oswald was on his side, legs tucked underneath the covers. The bed was covered in papers and the two flipped through them, scribbling notes and reading through blurred vision. The room was quiet save for the sound of moving paper but neither of them minded. 

The phone, sitting on the nightstand on Oswald’s side, interrupted the silence. Ed sat up before he could get to it and leaned across the bed, grabbing the phone. He perched on his elbows and knees. His chest pressed to the bed beneath him and his stomach to Oswald’s legs but his spine curved, bringing his hips into the air. 

“Mayor’s office. Edward Nygma speaking.”

He greeted the person on the phone with that sweet, pleasant little voice he had - a strong juxtaposition to the brutal, furious tone that Oswald had experienced many times before. He quickly redirected his attention to Ed’s body and gently placed a hand between Ed’s shoulder blades. He felt Ed’s body stiffen slightly but he attempted to focus on the caller, his jaw set. 

“I understand.” Oswald took Ed’s silence afterwards as an opportunity to run his palm slow down Ed’s spine, watching as his eyelashes fluttered and his stomach pressed harder against Oswald’s legs. He stole a glance at Oswald out of the corner of his eye. Oswald knew it was a warning. He disregarded it. “Mx, I assure you, this is a pressing issue to Mayor Cobblepot as well, and he is doing”-Oswald’s hand reached Ed’s tailbone, who momentarily tripped over his words”-uh, doing as much as he can to resolve it.”

Oswald’s hand didn’t make it any farther. With his free hand, Ed grabbed him by the tie, using it to pull himself into Oswald’s lap. Their chests pressed together, Ed’s hand going to Oswald’s throat. Oswald held his breath and let his head fall back against the wall. “I’m sorry, the mayor is busy at the moment.” The two never broke eye contact. Oswald couldn’t help but smile up at him and that mischievous look in his eyes. Ed’s grip on Oswald’s neck loosened. “I would be happy to take a message for you.” He released Oswald entirely, who took advantage of this and leaned forward, brushing his lips along Ed’s jaw. As he did, Ed held the phone between his ear and his shoulder and grabbed a pen and paper with his free hand, which allowed Oswald to have more access. 

Ed was silent for a while as he listened to the caller. He shifted so he had one hand grabbing Oswald’s tie and the other in his hair. He tilted his head farther and farther to the side for Oswald; actions that betrayed his stubbornness. Oswald kissed slowly up his jaw, listening to Ed’s soft breathing and the murmur of the phone. He had his hands on Ed’s hips, rubbing slow circles that encouraged him to relax in his lap. And just because he knew it would piss Ed off, as the person on the phone finished their rambling, Oswald caught a section of skin just below Ed’s jaw between his teeth. He sucked hard, making Ed gasp. In the silence of the room, Oswald heard the caller ask, _is everything alright, Mr. Nygma?_

“I’m fine,” Ed said, an irritated edge to his voice. “Let me review.” His grip on Oswald’s hair tightened and he tugged his head back. “You’re calling on behalf of your organization.” Ed shot Oswald an expectant glare, who huffed but grabbed the pen and paper, writing what Ed repeated. “Your organization has worked for years on reducing crime rates in Gotham and you had high hopes for Mayor Cobblepot but are now disappointed at his.. _shortcomings_.” Oswald scoffed and rolled his eyes, making Ed smile. “And you expect more from him or you’ll take action. Is that all?”

Something about the attitude in Ed’s voice made Oswald feel proud - or maybe, more accurately, appreciative. Oswald couldn’t remember the last time someone was protective over him like Ed was. 

“Wonderful.” His voice dripped with sarcasm. “Have a nice day.”

Ed returned the phone slowly before sliding his arms over Oswald’s shoulders, looking him in the eyes as he pressed his body flat against his. 

“Are you serious?” Ed’s eyebrows were high on his forehead, his tone more playful than genuinely irritated. 

“They didn’t sound very nice, anyways,” Oswald said dismissively. 

“Oh, and what you did was?”

“I’d say so.” He reached up, running his fingers up Ed’s jaw and through his hair. “But I can always make up for it.” 


End file.
